


Roses and Maple Leaves

by Lady_Death_of_Nevada



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred - Freeform, Arthur - Freeform, England - Freeform, M/M, matthew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Death_of_Nevada/pseuds/Lady_Death_of_Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada and America are hanging out one day when Canada finds a bouquet of roses on his doorstep. They take out the card attached to see that it's nameless! Hints of USUK. Please R&R! Alfred-America, Matty/Matthew-Canada, and Arthur-Britain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses and Maple Leaves

“Canada, you know you’re always going to be my hat!” America chuckled to his brother.  
“Hehe, whatever,” Canada tried to ignore his brother as he reached the front door of his house. He’d had a pretty bad day as he’d been stuck with Alfred since 6 am, so now he was just trying to stay polite and not completely crack on him.  
“Hey, Matty, what’s that?” Alfred asked, pointing at the ground in front of his brother. Canada looked down to see a huge bouquet of roses at his feet. He was speechless as he picked up the beautiful flowers and pulled out a card. It read, ‘I’ve always admired and loved you. I heard you love roses, so I got these for you. I hope you like them,’ There was no name, just the message. After reading it over a few times in non-belief, he passed the note to America so he could read it. ‘Almost no one knows I even exist, though,’ Canada thought to himself.  
Immediately after reading the card, Alfred fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.  
“What?” Canada asked his crazy brother.  
“HA! There must’ve been a mix up!” America laughed.  
“W-What do you mean?” the Canadian asked, confused.  
“Who’d send you flowers!? They must’ve been meant for me, yo, cause everybody loves a hero!” America answered, taking raspy breaths from all of the laughing.  
“Th-that’s not true! I’m really cool, too!” Matty rebuttled, blushing.  
“Yeah right, bro!” Alfred shouted sarcastically as his face turned blue from lack of oxygen.  
“Exactly! I’m happy you agree,” Matty obviously didn’t detect the sarcasm in his twin’s voice. He took a sniff of his flowers. Their aroma was magnificent, “Though it is odd. I do like roses, but I’d much prefer maples,”  
“Dude, no one’s gonna buy you a tree,” America scoffed as he caught his breath, “Whatever, you’re boring, I’m gonna go back to my place. Peace out, dude!” He shouted as he ran away, and Canada walked into his own home. 

THE NEXT DAY

Canada was awoken by a knock at the door. As he sleepily walked towards the door, he wondered who would be at his door at 7 am, and prayed it wasn’t America.  
“Listen, America, I’ve- wait who are you?” Britain spoke as soon as soon as Matty opened the door.  
“I’m C-Canada,” He stuttered, still half asleep, “What are YOU doing here? Isn’t this America’s house?” Arthur was obviously confused.  
“No, this is my house,” Matty answered.  
“Oh! Wait, then you-!” Britain stopped, his face turning the color of a tomato. He cleared his throat, and staring at his feet, said in a small voice, “May I please have the flowers back?” Canada was shocked.  
“So, they weren’t for me?” Matty asked, disappointed.  
“Oh…you know what, you keep them,” He said. Then, grabbing the Canadian by his collar, he ordered, “You are never, and I mean NEVER, to speak of this to America. Got it?”  
“Yes! P-please j-just put m-me down!” Canada whimpered, and England did as he had asked, fixed his tie, and left with a simple ‘Good day,’ Canada, still quite shaken, curled into a ball on the floor and hugged Mr. Kumajiro, immediately falling asleep.


End file.
